A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
Fuel is delivered to the combustor section of a gas turbine engine via fuel nozzle supply tubes. The fuel nozzle supply tubes can receive fuel from a fuel source via a fuel manifold. In response to changes in the operating line of the gas turbine engine, such as a sudden deceleration request from a user, the combustor section can experience flame extinguishment due to low a fuel-air ratio, an event which may be referred to as “lean blowout.” Lean blowout potentially poses a significant hazard to the operation of the aircraft. Additionally, a combustor section can also be susceptible to tangential acoustics in response to changes in the operating line of the engine, which can have detrimental results for the gas turbine engine.